nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldinainia
The Free Land of Aldinainia is a nation under the current leadership of a military government that rules on decree and consent of the Treaty of 1906. The people are currently oppressed by the dictatorial government and have no guarantees of freedom of speech, freedom to assemble, or any other forms of political and civil freedoms. History (Work in Progress) From time to time, various forms of governments have taken shape in this ancient nation, from the establishment of a federation of republics, to a unified monarchy, to imperial powers vying for control, to a nationalistic government, and repeating a consistent cycle of the power going to various groups of people and organizations. It wasn't for long till the 19th century that Aldinainia was to receive a revolution that affects the present nation ever since. By 1877, two groups that represented the monarchy and the nationalists decided to join an alliance by combining the ancient royalist kingdoms with a nationalistic fervor by creating an empire to embellish Aldinainian supremacy over the Aldinainian Archipelago. They worked together and installed Xylan-Cai as Emperor of Greater Aldinainia. They subsequently overthrew the weak republican government by gaining control of the Aldinainian Republican Forces, renaming it the Aldinainian Imperial Army, and taking over the neighboring island nations and imposed brutalities and ethnic cleansing. This sparked outrage with many Aldinainian Republicans and the ethnic groups of the other islands. While taking up insurgents to rid the imperialist forces, the Republicans established their own military with those loyal to the ancient republican traditions of Aldinainia, naming themselves the People for the Freedom of Aldinainia, thus embroiling the Third Aldinainian Civil War. The war lasted to 1906 which resulted in a decisive victory for the republicans and insurgents and culminated the defeat and abolition of the monarchy. The Treaty of 1906 was ratified which outlined the abolition and exile of the royal family, the strict coding and abolition of nationalism, the republican government and its functions, the recognition and autonomy of the neighboring Aldinainian Islands, and the enactment that the treaty will be recognized as the de jure constitution of the Aldinainian Archipelago. The royalists were considered illegitimate and the royal family is no longer recognized to have any formal power. They were exiled to the small island of Stultitia. The Japanese took over Aldinainia easily due to the republics apathetic behavior to a militaristic nation. The Japanese colonies were administered by the Imperial Japanese Navy and enacted Joolun-Cai, the son of the former Xylan-Cai, as head of state. The Aldinainians and their allies did not take this too pleasantly and saw it as a mockery. However, news reported of the Japanese retreating from the island of Sankara, in which the Sanakaran king and their troops managed to push back the invaders after making a tactical retreat to the northern, desolate wastelands of the desert to keep out of Japanese hands. They therefore made a tactical invasion of the island of Kelsahn and were battered by the IJN. The southern forces of the PFA joined the battle and closed in on the northern portion of Kelsahn and helped "constrict" the Japanese forces. Eventually, they liberated the islands by August after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and the remaining Japanese forces signed the Treaty of Dumas, agreeing to pull out their soldiers and once again, condemn the royalists for their participation. By the Cold War, the Republican government supported the communists and America sought to establish a pro-United States relation, which ultimately failed and was canceled. The Royalists and Nationalists launched assassination attempts, murders, and other revolutionary activities to overthrow the Republican government. The military was heavily concerned, especially since the government was doing "nothing" to combat or address the issues. A secret meeting of high ranking war veterans and military leaders was conducted that the powers and functions of the Republicans were "pedestrian, inefficient, and corrupt" and that "change of power was to be conducted." On March 26th, 1957, seventy five percent of the army declared a state of emergency to all of the citizens of Aldinainia, which disguised the fact that this was a coup d'état. The government was overthrown and the "state of emergency" lasted till May 15th where the Decree of 1957 announced the dissolution of the Republican government and the implementation of a military government. Gavostanis Sodor was enacted as head of state on June 14th and reigned a twenty year dictatorship. His rule was marred with oppression, antioppositionism, and aiding rebels and communist governments with weapons and military support. The regime was condemned for communist support, but Sodor denied all activities with the communists. He had to solve the issues of an insurgency in the Calatasian Autonomous Province, overflowing prison population, and resistance to the military government. They managed to test their first nuclear weapon on April 1st, 1963, which came with controversy, including the "accidental" deaths of 13,000 people. Things got out of hand in the 1970s as the government was helping in Indochina. The West criticized Aldinainia's authoritarian rule and called them for democratic elections. Sodor responded by saying that the West was "corrupt and ambitious to eliminate innocent people and governments for their own just cause." By 1977, Aldinainia was to face it's worse. Throughout the seventies, people and rebels called for a restoration and return of the monarchy, and urged for democratic elections. The Aldinainian government dismissed this. An alliance of rebels that were nationalists stated that the regime had to transition into democracy or the government will be eliminated. Again, this was dismissed and bluffed at. The people had enough and it hapoened. On June 14th, 1977, it marked the twentieth anniversary of the Sodor regime. It especially involved a military parade and a speech prepared by Sodor himself. The cavalcade was led by Sodor's Mercedes-Benz 600 with the Aldinainian National Army following behind. At 11:47, a hidden land mine exploded underneath the Mercedes-Benz, shooting it a few feet in the air before landing in fire and smoke. All four people, including Sodor, was killed in the explosion. The government began a nationwide investigation on who it was that killed the head of state. It was all eventually linked with a rebel group known as the Bright Star. Many conspiracy theory's emerged that the United States and CIA had responsibility to the death of Sodor. Between June 1977-Febuary 1978, a temporary junta called the National Reconciliation Council of Order and Progress ruled the country to solve and avenge the death of their successful head of state. It was led by the head of the Secret Police, Alandro Sphusarla. He was the head investigator of Operation Rejuvenation, a covert mission to track down the perpetrators of the assassination and execute them. He eventually found the nationalist Sevedor Ucharecht, the leader of the Bright Star nationalist group along with five others who participated in the assassination. All of them were publicly executed as a warning to dissidents who would try to strike against Aldinainia. After the investigation, he resigned as head of state and resumed his duties as the head of the Secret Police. The next head of state to assume office was Panduoku Hess, who reigned from 1978 to 1979. He was outraged emotionally and politically at the death of his closest ally Sodor and then called for the death of all traitors to Aldinainia. He was known to be the chief instigator for the most destructive war in history, the Fourth Aldinainian Civil War. Starting with the Decree of Law in late 1978-79, he called for the elimination of traitors and people seeking to defect, leave, or aid the nationalists or monarchist rebel groups. He created death squads within the Aldinainian National Army and the Secret Police, including the infamous Brigade of the 15th of May, nicknamed the "Iron Hand." They utilized extrajudicial killings, targeted assassinations, murders, and genocide. The rebel groups formed a large coalition known as the Freedom for Aldinainian Front. It was supported and endorsed by the monarchy. Panduoku unfortunately was killed at the conclusion of the Siege of Descordi, when the nationalist rebels took control of the capital. Despite the governments prior warning to evacuate with them to their new capital, he refused and wanted to "show them the true might of Aldinainia." Only 600 soldiers stayed to guard the head of state. When the rebels took control, they televised the execution of Panduoku as a call to arms for the people to take control. Politics As of 2014, there have been no elections since the implementation of the military government. All forms of political dissent results in the subsequent death, reeducation, or exile to the Colony of Desparato. The government is controlled by the moderate Middle Party, which is made up of military and the law enforcement. Category:Nations